<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protect Them by RavenBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488089">Protect Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird'>RavenBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Bandits &amp; Outlaws, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Forbidden Love, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Mates, Merlin is a Little Shit, Omega Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Stubborn Merlin, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), True Love, Uther Pendragon is An Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBird/pseuds/RavenBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are mated, but not everyone's happy about it.</p>
<p>The boys have to navigate the changes to their relationship while dealing with court life, other peoples opinions and hiding Merlins secret. And survive some bandits, because, obviously, there are bandits.</p>
<p>And there's someone in the shadows working very hard against them.</p>
<p>This is the squeal for "Protect Him", I'd recommend reading that before reading this so that you know what's going on.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protect [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Throne Room was always changing. Sometimes it was a banquet hall, teeming with life. Sometimes, it was a sombre and serious council room, and sometimes, it was a quiet dining room for the Pendragon family. Now it was an empty room, containing only Arthur, Merlin and one very angry Uther Pendragon. Merlin's heat had ended a day ago, and no one had seen hide or tail of Arthur or Merlin for last week. Except for when Arthur would sneak out to the kitchens to get snacks for his famished Omega. It was clear to everyone in the castle what had transpired between the two in the Prince's chambers over the last week. Yet the King still summoned them to the private audience in a desperate attempt to keep what they'd done secret. As if anyone walking by couldn't smell the sex on them, couldn't see the mating bites presented proudly on their necks. Arthur had warned Merlin his father wouldn't be pleased with them, but even Arthur wasn't prepared for Uther's rage.</p>
<p>"Do you have any idea what you've done?" The King hissed venomously. His eyes bulged from his head, veins sticking out as he shouted at the pair. Or rather, at Arthur, the King hadn't even acknowledged Merlin and the Omega was trying not to let it grate at him.</p>
<p>"I've mated with the man I love," Arthur was staying remarkably calm despite his father's blatant resentment. It made Merlin smile, the Arthur he met a few years ago would've already thrown a temper tantrum. </p>
<p>"Love, since when? I know you're fond of the boy, why else would you keep him around, but this is ridiculous," Uther sounded like he was bordering on hysterics as he stared between the two, utterly in confused by what he was looking at.</p>
<p>"I understand it might seem sudden, but I've had feelings for Merlin for a long time now. The incident with Jaime made me realise I needed to act on them," Arthur tried to venture reasonably, he sent a small, secretive smile to Merlin as he admitted his feelings again. It made Merlin feel warm. It made Uther scoff. </p>
<p>"Feelings? Are you aware you are Camelots next King? What you feel isn't important," Uther repeated the same martyr he'd been spieling since Merlin arrived at the castle. "Camelot comes first." </p>
<p>"It's done, Father, and it can't be undone. We are mated," Arthur finally bites. The two Pendragons stare at each other, both equally stubborn and neither willing to back down. Uther must see it too, as he changes tactics.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately, you are right but don't think this gets you out of your duties. You will still marry an established woman to form another alliance for Camelot, to be your Queen and bear your heirs."</p>
<p>Uther's eyes are steely, and his voice broke no argument. Something wretched stirred in Merlin at the mention of "heirs." Male Omega's could get pregnant, but it was rare, and the pregnancies were said to be very difficult and dangerous. Even though Merlin wanted to have children one day, he didn't want to risk his life in the process, perhaps Arthur should take a wife. The Pendragon line had to continue.</p>
<p>"I will not," Arthur's steady voice broke Merlin from his bleak thoughts. The young Pendragon stood firm with no malice in his eyes, but no surrender either.</p>
<p>"I beg your pardon?!" Uther gaped at his son, always shocked by Arthur's defiance, despite the many times he'd disagreed with him.</p>
<p>"I said I will not. I will not condemn a woman to a loveless marriage, and I will not marry someone who is not my mate," Arthur said it so simply.</p>
<p>"Then who will rule beside you?" the King questioned and Merlin rolled his eyes. Could Uther not see the angle Arthur was working?</p>
<p>"Merlin" one name, that was all it took to silence a King. </p>
<p>Even though the Alpha had told him he wanted the Omega to rule beside him, it was still a shock to Merlin to hear it. To know Arthur meant it and wasn't just babbling in the throngs of his heat. Uther was gawking at Arthur like he's grown a second head.</p>
<p>"Have you been enchanted? What could a serving boy possibly know about ruling a kingdom," the King cried incredulously. Briefly, Merlin stilled at the mention of enchantments, but then his indignation got the better of him, and he stepped forward.</p>
<p>"I know the names of all the lords in court, as well as the surrounding Kingdom's nobles. I understand proper court etiquette due to my time serving Arthur," Merlin boasted with complete confidence.</p>
<p>The royals could prattle on all day long that Merlin was a useless servant, but the boy had learnt a lot during his stay in Camelot. He probably knew how to better address the Lords than Arthur did. Speaking of, his Alpha was looking at him like he wanted to strangle him. Arthur had expressly asked Merlin not to say anything and to let him take the brunt of Uther's anger. That had been fun while it lasted, but Merlin had never been one to keep quiet. Uther glared at him, with anger and shock. Merlin wondered if the King thought that the Omega would mellow out after his incident with Jaime or that mating with Arthur would finally make him respectful. As if that would ever happen if anything, getting to be himself around the Prince had given Merlin even more confidence. </p>
<p>"And unlike any noble lady, I know what it's like to be a commoner. I know what the people want, what they think, what they like and dislike," Merlin explained, all these nobles they forgot they ran the Kingdom for the people. Therefore, knowing the people was a great benefit, and Merlin knew that.</p>
<p>"And you think because of this; you can be a worthy mate for my son?" Of course, Uther didn't see like that. He wasn't Arthur; he didn't believe in being friends with his people. Even so, Merlin kept his cool, this was technically his father in law, and he didn't want to push too hard. </p>
<p>"I do," he says earnestly, nodding. Uther rubs at his face frustratedly, pacing the King turns back to his son now looking frantic.</p>
<p>"Arthur, I will forgive you this foolish decision and leave the two of you alone if you will just see sense. A servant can't rule beside you; you must take a noblewoman as your Queen," he insists. Merlin bites his lip at being referred to as a "foolish decision", he sees Arthur do the same.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry father, but my minds made up," Arthur's tense stance had slipped, relaxed and at peace with his choice. It only serves to anger Uther more.</p>
<p>"Your personal desires must not come before Camelot's needs!" the older Alpha yells again. He regards Arthur with a disappointed air, one that Merlin knows will sour his Alpha. All he ever wanted, was his father's approval and he seldom got it. </p>
<p>"Arthur knows that!" the Omega snapped, so much for not pushing it too far. Glaring hotly at the King, Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and kept talking. </p>
<p>"Arthur loves Camelot and her people just as much as you do, maybe even more. He would never do anything to jeopardise her safety," Uther sneered at his proclamation. </p>
<p>"Yet he chose you," he spat. Arthur, who'd been gazing at Merlin with something akin to awe, suddenly whipped around. </p>
<p>"Careful father, that's my mate you're getting close to insulting," the young Pendragon threatened, palming the hilt of his sword. Even Uther wasn't angry enough to challenge an Alpha who was protecting his mate. The King backed away, face changing from a disgusted sneer to a thinly veiled glower.</p>
<p>"Arthur if you continue with this folly, I swear you will regret it," the King promised. Arthur shrugged, showing off his boyish, carefree smile that Merlin rarely got to see anymore.</p>
<p>"I knew you wouldn't approve, I can only hope you come around in time," the Alpha stated calmly. The King scoffed and turned away from the mated pair.</p>
<p>"Get out of my sight," he growls. They don't need telling twice, Arthur grabs Merlin and all but drags the still annoyed Omega out of the Throne Room. </p>
<p>****** </p>
<p>They entered Arthurs chambers silently, the Alpha had already grilled the Omega on answering back to the King. Honestly, Merlin hadn't heard any threat behind the Alpha's supposed anger and suspected Arthur didn't even mean it. With the doors closed the pair breathed a sigh of relief and Merlin couldn't help but laugh.</p>
<p>"That went well," he joked, a small part of Merlin had thought Uther might kill him on the spot, so the meeting had been a success in the servant's eyes.</p>
<p>"Shut up Merlin, Gaius?!" Arthur started with their usual banter but stopped short spotting the old Physician waiting for them.</p>
<p>"Hello Sire, Merlin," Gaius greets pleasantly with that half-grin that he seems to reserve just for Merlin. The Omega jumped away from his Alpha, grinning at the sight of his mentor. </p>
<p>"Hey Gaius, did you need something, herbs?" Merlin asks eagerly.</p>
<p>"No, Actually I wanted to speak to Arthur, alone," Merlin stares blankly at the older Beta before he realises what's happening and starts vigorously shaking his head, face pale.</p>
<p>"You don't have to do that," Merlin insists, already fearful for Arthur and the impending shovel talk. Gaius doesn't look disturbed, more like amused.</p>
<p>"But I want to," the Physician spoke plainly as you would to a child. Thinking back, Arthur couldn't ever remember the old man getting angry or frustrated. He was always patient, and expectant. </p>
<p>"But..." Merlin tried again but stopped in the face of Gaius's stare. This is why the Warlock could never lie to his mentor, the Beta could stare straight through him.</p>
<p>Arthur watched his mate shuffle out, mumbling something about getting a few of his things from his room. He sent Arthur an apologetic look and Gaius a pleading one before disappearing around the door. Arthur turned back to the old man with a smile. He wasn't a fool, he knew how close Merlin and the Physician were and that the Beta was essentially his mates guardian while he stayed in Camelot. Of course, he'd have something to say about who he was mated too. But Arthur wasn't intimidated by the old man, they had a good relationship themselves, and the Alpha was sure this be a quick conversation.</p>
<p>"I wondered when I'd see you," Arthur teased, and Gaius's winkled cheeks blushed lightly. He smiled. </p>
<p>"Forgive me, Sire. You know Merlin is like a son to me, and I only have his best interests at heart," the old man explained with endearing concern towards Merlin, it made Arthur happy his mate had such a caring mentor.</p>
<p>"As do I, please say whatever it is you wish to say," Arthur welcomes the Beta's concerns, sure he can iron them out and promise Merlins safety with him. He had no idea what was about to come out of the old man's mouth.</p>
<p>"It's straightforward, really. I've curated this poison that can kill its victim within an hour of digestion. But the clever thing about it is when you mix it someones drink, say this wine, it completely dissolves and leaves no trace, not even in the body. No one would ever know what killed you."</p>
<p>"I see..." Arthur says, jarred. Gaius spoke with academic intelligence and calm that completely contradicted his death threat. All while holding a glass filled with Arthur's favourite wine.</p>
<p>"I've also found that when you're repairing a broken rib, something you might suffer on the training grounds, it's very easy to push the broken rib, so it punctures some internal organs, and the patient would bleed out from the inside very slowly..."</p>
<p>"But no one would know where the bleeding was coming from," Arthur finished, slightly afraid. How many times had Gaius repaired a broken rib or any other injury the Alpha had sustained for that matter. </p>
<p>"Oh no, definitely not, the puncture would be far too small," Gaius continued smoothly, ignoring Arthur growing fear. The old man looked so gentle, had cared for Arthur his whole life, yet his jolly smile spiked dread though the Prince's system.</p>
<p>"Is there anything else?" Arthur regretted the question the second the words passed his lips. Gaius made a pleased hum, similar to when Merlin would show an interest in his work.</p>
<p>"Now that you mention it, a dear friend of mine has developed a new type of anaesthetic that can knock a patient unconscious. This is to make operations more comfortable," Gaius explained, sounding like he was giving a lecture to his fellow scholars of medicine. </p>
<p>"Sounds interesting," Arthur praised, hoping to all hopes that was it. It wasn't.</p>
<p>"It is, you could execute all sorts of procedures, fixing broken bones, pumping a stomach, castration, the list goes on and on," the Alpha choked on his spit, coughing and spluttering. The Beta waits patiently for him to finish, even having the nerve to seem surprised by the Prince's reaction. </p>
<p>"I think I understand Gaius," Arthur says after he's recovered. The Physician smiles happily. </p>
<p>"Good. I wish you and Merlin every happiness, however, if I ever hear that he is unhappy," the other's tone turns grave at the end, and Arthur gulps. His eyes dart to the wine and then to the man's medicine bag. </p>
<p>"I can expect an unplanned operation," Arthur asks with a worried voice. The other man nods and goes to open his mouth again, probably to spit another savage remark to end Arthur when Merlin comes crashing through the door. </p>
<p>"I'm back," the Omega announces as if they didn't hear him come in. Arthur isn't even sure what caused such a commotion, the boy wasn't carrying much. </p>
<p>"Merlin, my boy, perfect timing. We're just about done here," Gaius says in his usual cheery voice. Merlin must notice the forcedness of it, or he saw how deathly pale Arthur had become. </p>
<p>"Is everything ok, Arthur?" he asks, trying to hedge his way over to his mate, but Gaius was in the way. </p>
<p>"Of course, everything is fine. Now, did I hear something about you fetching me some herbs," Merlin jumps, perplexed? Arthur knew that despite his whining, Merlin enjoyed foraging for herbs, mainly cause it got him out of the castle. Yet, clearly, the Omega wanted to check in with Arthur. Noticing Gaius expectant look, Arthur smiles brightly and waves his love off.</p>
<p>"I, urm, yeah, sure. I'll get right on it, I'll see you later, Arthur," Arthur nods enthusiastically. </p>
<p>Merlin drops his stuff in the corner of the room, not sure where else to put it and heads back out the door. Gaius sends Arthur an approving look and follows his charge. Alone, Arthur slumps down in his favourite chair, trying to process the day's events. He picks up his goblet and goes to take a sip when he pauses, analysing the red liquid, and then he puts the goblet down. Turns out he's not in the mood for wine after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin stared around the room in dismay, it would take forever to clean this lot up. Merlin didn't have many possessions, so where Arthur was finding all things to fill his - their - room with, the servant didn't know. Several servants were in and out of the Prince's chambers carrying various trunks. They all looked at Merlin oddly. Arthur was barking orders as usual. Who knew the Alpha Prince would be so particular about decorating a room. Not knowing what to do with himself, Merlin stood in a corner, glaring at the floor feeling useless. Of course, he appreciated Arthur moving him in, and the thought of getting to wake up next to his Mate every morning filled him with happiness. Merlin just didn't like all the fuss Arthur was creating, the Omega had never liked being the centre of attention, and that wasn't going to change.</p>
<p>"Is all this really necessary?" Merlin asked when they finally got some peace around mid-afternoon. They still had a lot of unpacking and moving around to do. Arthur looked at him strangely.</p>
<p>"The Princes consort can't very well sleep in the servants quarters," Arthur stated like it was obvious. Briefly, Merlin wondered if Arthur had suffered some small amnesia. But the worry quickly gave way to irritation when he realised the Prince was just being his usual prattish self.</p>
<p>"I don't," the Omega deadpanned. Merlin had always been in his little room with Guias, and he rather liked it there. Would probably miss too. </p>
<p>"Shut up Merlin. You're moving in with me. Unless you don't want to?" the Alpha suddenly paused, looking stricken. At the notion of Merlin not wanting to move in with him or the idea he'd nearly forced him to do so, the Omega wasn't sure. </p>
<p>"Of course I want to, this all just seems very much," Merlin quickly put the Prince at ease with a fond eye roll. Merlin felt very lucky he had an Alpha willing to provide him with so much, but the Warlock just wasn't used to it. It looked like Arthur had brought him an entirely new wardrobe. The clothes were lovely, no doubt warmer than his own but Merlin liked to blend it. It was safer for him that way. Arthur was clearly unaware of his Mates inner thoughts as he scoffed. </p>
<p>"It's not enough if you ask me, you're my Mate now, not a servant," Arthur said flippantly as if it was nothing as if Merlin's entire world hadn't just stalled. He looked at his Mate in horror. </p>
<p>"Wait, what? What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, and Arthur actually smiled. </p>
<p>"I'm relieving you of your duties, no more slaving away after me," he said it like it was some great gift. As if Merlin should jump for joy, the Warlock felt anything but joy.</p>
<p>"No," he said stonily.</p>
<p>"Excuse me," Arthur looked confused. Did he really think Merlin would back down so easily? That he wouldn't see what the Prince was trying to do. </p>
<p>"You're not firing me just because I'm your Mate now," he said hotly, Arthur looked at him like he'd lost his mind.</p>
<p>"Firing you?! Merlin, I thought you'd be pleased. No more getting up early or polishing my armour. We're equals," Arthur said, startled. Merlin barked a laugh, the word "equals" sounding sour in his ears. </p>
<p>"We're not equals if you're reducing me to nothing more than something pretty to look at," Merlin refused to be refused to some dame sitting in his chamber all day waiting for his Alpha to come home. He wasn't suddenly incapable of working because he was mated. He wasn't going to be a bloody housewife. Arthur continued to look shocked and dismayed at his Omega's distress, unsure where he went wrong. </p>
<p>"I thought you'd want to focus more on being Gauis's apprentice, perhaps taking part in the council meetings," Arthur tried again, and this time Merlin felt a bit of anger dissipate. </p>
<p>Arthur wanted him as an advisor, he wanted him to focus on his studies. It was true that Merlin had initially come to Camelot to work for Gauis, not Arthur. So, the Alpha wasn't trying to make Merlin bed-bound, and maybe he'd been a little harsh to assume so. The Warlock almost felt flattered, he'd be able to bathe in the feeling if there wasn't something else nagging at him. He took a deep breath, trying to be calm and collected as he often told Arthur off for being hot-tempered. </p>
<p>"I want to be with you, I don't want some other servant looking after you, touching you..." Merlin broke off in a pained whimper.</p>
<p>This was the root of the problem. Surrendering his duties meant surrendering some of Arthur. The image of another servant helping the Prince undress, helping into the bath, waking him up and seeing him to bed. It was all so torturous. His hands clenched into fists as he looked away, knowing he must seem pathetic. But damnit, Arthur was his, entirely his, and he didn't like sharing. Not to mention, it was still the Omega's destiny to protect the Once and Future King, he could hardly do that if he weren't around the prat all the time. Then again, he understood the power imbalance between a Master and his servant wasn't healthy grounds for a relationship. </p>
<p>"Relieve some of my duties if you must, but I don't want things to change between us," Merlin finally said desperately. Someone else could tend to his stables and his dogs, someone else could polish his armour and carry his messages, but anything personal to Arthur would still be handled by Merlin. Arthur stepped up to him with a warm smile and took his hands.</p>
<p>"Nothings going change Merlin, you'll always be my Clotpole," he said lightly with a teasing grin. Despite himself, Merlin laughed before quickly pulling his mask back on.</p>
<p>"That's my word," he said, stubbornly trying not to laugh again.</p>
<p>"I'll only lighten your duties, but I do want you in the Council meetings," Arthur compromised, and Merlin readily agreed.</p>
<p>"I can work with that," having his opinion recognised and taken seriously was something Merlin always wanted. It would save so much time if people (Arthur) just listened to him every now and then. Thinking of danger, the Omega thought of something else. </p>
<p>"I'm still going on missions," Arthur frowned at that unhappily, growling under his breath. Merlin understood his Mates worry and protective nature, but he wouldn't be budged on this either. </p>
<p>"You always used to let me go, why should we being mated make any difference. Besides, you know I can handle myself," Merlin said cheekily, his eyes lighting up gold for a split second. Arthur seemed to get lost in them, unable to speak. Merlin loved that his Mate loved his eyes so much. </p>
<p>"Alright. Who knows, maybe when I'm King I can promote you properly. Court Socceror does have a nice ring to it," Arthur said gently, with a soft yet solid promise in his eyes. Merlin's breath caught, could that really be in their future, would he really get to stand at his Kings side as his most authentic self. Gods Merlin hoped so. </p>
<p>"Speaking of magic, do you think you could..." Arthur trailed off hopefully as he gestured around the still messy room. Merlin should've known the Prince wouldn't be able to tidy up his own mess. With a wave of his hand, objects started flying around. And if one nearly hit Arthur in the head, similarly to how the prat liked to throw things at Merlin...It was the magic's fault.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait, I'm kind of using this fic as an escape route when my other WIP get a little too much. But they're nearly finished so soon I'll be able to update more regularly for this one. </p>
<p>What did you think of the chapter? They've moved in together! I love the idea of Arthur going overboard with trying to spoil Merlin now that he can. And I think it was right to show Merlin being possessive as that's usually an Alpha's thing. I think Merlin worrying about things changing was sweet as well.</p>
<p>Then again, these two are always adorable. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading. See you in the next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first chapter is done!</p>
<p>I promised myself I wouldn't start any new fic's until I finished most of my others, but here we are. Protect Him is one of my most popular fic's, and a lot of you were asking for a squeal about what happened next. So here we go.</p>
<p>Uther isn't happy, but we knew he wouldn't be. Gaius's shovel talk is probably my absolute favourite thing I've ever written. I love the idea of him not going the down the traditional route of obvious threats but instead goes down the long list of painful medical procedures he could perform on Arthur.  </p>
<p>Merlin and Arthur are cute together, still high off the heat and very loved up. Going to see more of their typical relationship in the next chapter, but the loves still there, of course. </p>
<p>I'm so happy with this first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it too and that this sequel lives up the first fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>